Proper Proposal
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Sidestory dari 'Our Future' chapter pertama. Akhirnya Kotake melamar Doremi saat 'White Day', tapi ia juga menyadari bahwa masih ada yang kurang dari lamarannya di hari itu. Karena itulah ia bertekad menyempurnakan lamarannya dengan sesuatu yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh sang kekasih… saat ia lapar.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18, 19 & 20's series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2019. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

_Summary: Sidestory dari 'Our Future' chapter pertama. Akhirnya Kotake melamar Doremi saat 'White Day', tapi ia juga menyadari bahwa masih ada yang kurang dari lamarannya di hari itu. Karena itulah ia bertekad menyempurnakan lamarannya dengan sesuatu yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh sang kekasih… saat ia lapar._

* * *

**.**

**Proper Proposal**

**.**

* * *

_14 Maret 2017, tengah malam…_

Kotake baru saja tiba di rumahnya dengan perasaan puas, karena ia sudah berhasil melamar seorang gadis yang selama ini dicintainya, yang juga telah menjadi pacarnya selama hampir sembilan tahun ini, Harukaze Doremi.

"Sekarang aku merasa lega," ujarnya sambil menghela napas, "Dengan begini, kami tinggal mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, saat aku selesai menjalani latihan di Spanyol nanti."

Pemuda itu lalu memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, sambil memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Doremi selama ini. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar itu, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara deringan dari _smartphone _milik Kotake.

"Siapa yang mau meneleponku malam-malam begini?" tanya Kotake pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya dari dalam sebuah tas yang tadi dibawanya, mengecek nama penelepon yang tertera di layar, "Eh? Poppu meneleponku?"

_'Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu disana?' _tambahnya dalam hati sebelum ia menjawab panggilan itu, "Moshi Moshi?"

_"Ah, halo, Kotake-senpai. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."_

"Tidak kok, Poppu. Lagipula aku baru saja sampai di rumahku, dan aku sendiri pun masih belum mengantuk, jadi tidak apa-apa," Kotake mencoba meyakinkan Pop sebelum ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau meneleponku? Apa ada barangku yang ketinggalan di rumahmu?"

_"Tidak sih. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau lamaran Kotake-senpai untuk onee-chan… masih kurang sempurna."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kotake sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kupikir Doremi menyukai cincin yang kuberikan untuknya. Ukurannya juga pas, kan?"

_"Bukan soal itu," _sahut Pop, _"Maksudku, melamar dengan menggunakan cincin mungkin memang diperlukan, tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh onee-chan saat dilamar."_

"Benarkah? Jadi maksudmu, ada hal yang selama ini ingin didapatkan oleh Doremi saat ia dilamar?" simpul Kotake, "Tapi apa?"

_"Onee-chan belum pernah memberitahumu?"_

"Belum," ujar Kotake sambil menggeleng meskipun dia tahu bahwa Pop tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Doremi tidak pernah memberitahuku."

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang memberitahumu sekarang," _gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menambahkan, _"Onee-chan selama ini ingin sekali kalau ada yang melamarnya dengan membawakan seporsi steak untuknya."_

"Begitu ya…" sahut Kotake yang dengan cepat berpikir, _'Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri…'_

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu lalu mencoba menarik kesimpulan, "Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya lamaranku menjadi lamaran yang sempurna? Lagipula toh, Doremi sendiri juga sudah menerima lamaranku. Kelihatannya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, apa aku melamarnya dengan membawakan _steak _untuknya atau tidak."

_"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya, kalau Kotake-senpai suatu hari nanti bisa membawakan seporsi steak untuk onee-chan," _Pop mengutarakan pendapatnya, _"Kalau bisa sih, Kotake-senpai memasaknya sendiri."_

_'Benar juga. Kebetulan, belum lama ini aku sempat makan malam bersama rekan setimku di restoran punya keluarga Iida. Saat itu, Iida juga sempat mengajariku cara memasak steak yang baik dan benar, dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,' _sebuah ide cemerlang pun akhirnya terlintas dalam benak Kotake yang kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Poppu."

Pembicaraan itupun berakhir. Kotake lalu menaruh _smartphone _yang digenggamnya diatas meja dan berganti pakaian, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ini akan jadi kejutan yang hebat."

**.O.**

_15 Maret 2017, pagi hari…_

Doremi masih tertidur di dalam kamarnya saat tiba-tiba tercium aroma masakan dari arah dapur di apartemennya. Aroma itu dengan cepat menyebar disekitar apartemen itu, bahkan menembus pintu kamar dan akhirnya membuat sang gadis berambut merah itu terbangun.

_'Steak?' _pikir Doremi saat ia membuka kedua matanya, _'Tapi siapa yang memasaknya? Seingatku, tidak ada yang menginap disini semalam.'_

"Setidaknya hari ini, aku bisa bangun tepat waktu," gumamnya pelan. Iapun menguap sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Mungkin juga ada tetangga disini yang sedang sarapan _steak_… Mudah-mudahan saja mereka bisa memberiku sedikit."

Doremi membuka pintu, dan saat itulah ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, tunanganku yang cantik," sapa Kotake yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Doremi sambil membawa satu porsi besar _steak_, "Mau sarapan bersamaku?"

"Eh? Tetsuya, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Ya, aku tahu kalau kau juga punya kunci apartemenku, jadi kau bisa masuk kesini, tapi kenapa kamu datang kemari?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menyempurnakan lamaranku dengan ini," jawab Kotake sambil menyodorkan makanan favorit dari tunangannya itu, "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Kau… tahu dari mana kalau aku sempat ingin dilamar dengan ini?" Doremi terkejut, "Aku kan belum pernah membicarakannya denganmu."

"Ya… anggap saja aku bisa mengetahuinya dari apa yang terjadi selama ini," Kotake tersenyum, "Lagipula dengan begini, aku bisa membayar 'hutang'ku padamu."

"Hutang?" Doremi mengerutkan alisnya, "Hutang apa?"

"Saat kau merayakan ulang tahunmu di Maho-dou dulu, aku melahap potongan _steak _yang seharusnya menjadi jatahmu, kan?" jelas pemuda itu, "Setidaknya hari ini, aku bisa menggantinya dengan _steak _buatanku ini."

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, karena ini untuk menyempurnakan lamaranku," ujar Kotake, "Tidak akan ada gunanya kalau aku memesannya dari restoran."

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya," Doremi akhirnya tersenyum, "Ayo kita sarapan sama-sama."


End file.
